


They won’t always live

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [28]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling, Hurt Will, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Upset Will, Will Whump, kind of breakdown, more will angst, nico comforts will, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico answers the door to find his boyfriend crying and upset.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 8
Kudos: 329





	They won’t always live

**Author's Note:**

> So there hasn’t been a post in a day or two (I don’t remember) I haven’t had any ideas so. Oh well, ahaha back at it with more Will angst. Surprise surprise. I like Will too much and also I’m getting feels for Luke and it’s been like 10 books I’m still not over him. Well, enjoy.

Nico wasn’t even sure what time it was, but he was woken by soft rapping at the door. He groaned and rolled over to his side, not wanting to answer the door.

There was another knock, this time a bit louder. Nico reluctantly sat up and threw his blankets to the side.

Stifling a yawn, Nico swung open his cabin door to see his boyfriend draped in shadows, his eyes bloodshot and his face stained with tears. There was blood on the edge of his shirt. Will’s shoulders trembled as he repressed sobs.

“Will…” Nico said softly, fully awake now, “Will, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“I—I” Will choked out, “I can’t… I can’t do this anymore…”

“What are you talking about?” Nico furrowed his eyebrows, taking Will’s hands.

“I don’t deserve to be a healer anymore!” Will exclaimed, his voice rising in volume and pitch. Nico hopes that no one will wake up.

“Sunshine, of course you do, it’ll be okay,” Nico opened his arms and Will cautiously stepped closer letting Nico gather him in an embrace, “what happened?” Nico could sense a faint hint of death following Will when he arrived.

“I’m a murderer,” Will sobbed, clutching the back of Nico’s shirt desperately, “she was… she was in serious condition… I—I thought she was stable!” Will squeezed Nico harder, “I fell asleep, gods I’m so  _ stupid _ !”

Nico rubbed his back gently, “Will, it wasn’t your fault.”

“But it was!” Will pulled away from the hug, tears streaming down his face, “I should have let one of my siblings take over! I should have woken Kayla up! I should have… I should have—“ Will broke down again, crumpling to his knees sobbing.

“She wasn’t even… she wasn’t even claimed! I was stubborn… I was stupid… she  _ died  _ because of me!”

Nico remembered the girl that had been brought into the infirmary. She was a new camper and had been attacked by hellhounds and was pretty beat up. Her satyr was nowhere to be found and presumably dead. She was in critical condition when she had arrived, but Nico wasn’t around long enough to see how it went.

“How could I have been so stupid!” Will said, his voice cracking. He tugged at his hair. Nico knelt down in front of him.

“Will, Sunshine,” Nico started, “it wasn’t your fault. Some things just can’t be prevented.”

“But it  _ could have been _ ... I fell asleep!”

“You were overworked and tired, she was in a critical condition,” Nico spoke calmly and softly.

“I could have told Kayla to cover for me, I should have done that,” Will didn’t seem to have the energy left to shout anymore. He dropped his hands to his sides.

“I’m a failure as a doctor, I’ve killed so many people Nico,” Will said, “In the mortal world I would have lost my license. I can’t do it… I can’t do this anymore… it’s too much and I can’t do it.”

“If you can’t do it, then let’s run away?” Nico knew that the plan sounded absolutely insane, but that was the point. He wasn’t serious about it.

“What?” Will sniffled, wiping his eyes, “run away?”

“I survived on my own for years, we can do it together. Go rogue.” 

For a terrifying second, it looked like Will was actually contemplating the idea. Will slumped his shoulders.

“No, we… we can’t just…  _ run away _ ,” Will rubbed his eyes, “that…”

“I wasn’t serious,” Nico admitted, “but you need to look at the bigger picture Will.”

Nico cupped Will’s cheek in his hand, “you’re not a failure of a doctor. You are an amazingly skilled healer, you’ve saved so many people. The people that you’ve failed to save have been people in super critical condition or were already dead on arrival. That’s a high bar to keep up with, Will.”

“I should be able to keep up with it, doctors can’t lose patients!” Will said, tears starting to roll down his face again.

“You’re going to lose patients Will, it’s just how it happens being a demigod,” Nico gently ran his thumb along Will’s cheekbone, “it was her time anyways. I doubt that she would have made it through the night anyways.”

Will let out a desperate sob, “what’s Kayla and Austin going to say? What’s  _ Chiron _ going to say? I failed another camper.”

“They’ll be upset, but they won’t blame you. Chiron will make sure she gets the respect she deserves and I’ll make sure she gets a proper funeral,” Nico tilted his head to one side, brushing Will’s bangs out of his face. Will closed his eyes and leaned into Nico’s touch.

“I’m sorry…” Will whispered.

“Don’t be, it's okay,” Nico said, “it’s a natural reaction to death.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Will shifted so that he was leaning his head on Nico’s shoulder.

“I suppose you’d be pretty lost,” Nico responded. 

The two of them stayed like that for a while, listening to the silence. Will waited until his tears had dried and his heartbeat returned to normal before he detached himself from Nico.

“I need to go wake up Kayla... tell her what happened,” Will said, his voice breaking.

“I’ll be waiting up for you.”

Nico pulled himself to his feet and helped Will up.

“Thank you,” Will insisted, pressing his lips to the top of Nico’s head, “I’ll be back.”

Will clenched his hands into fists and stuffed his hands in his pockets before stalking off to the Apollo cabin. Nico watched him go before shutting the door, making sure to leave it unlocked. 

Nico shimmied back under the covers to wait for Will to come back. It was obvious that there would probably be some more tears tonight and a lot of well needed hugs and cuddles. Nico was prepared to give Will the comfort that he needed.

After a few minutes had passed, the door to the Hades cabin creaked open, then shut again. Will slipped under the covered and pressed himself against Nico, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face into Nico’s shoulder.

“Kayla said that she’d take care of it,” Will explained, his voice muffled.

“Okay,” Nico whispered, spinning around so that he was facing Will. Nico wrapped his arms around Will, tracing circles on his back.

“I love you,” Will breathed out, more tears slipping from his eyes. Nico could feel the wetness on his shoulder.

“I love you too.”

They didn’t talk the rest of the night, but it was a long time before either of them fell back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t noticed a pattern (let me point it out to you) that in 90% of my fics they end up cuddling in bed at the end. Most fics I write at like 1am (like tonight) and I’m super tired and just want to go to bed. Well I hope that you enjoyed. I love you all, remember, comments are my life and thanks for reading.


End file.
